


Shared Kisses and Sweet Dreams

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, Blue is the cutest cutie to ever cute, F/F, Multi, don't even look at me tbh, gimme either yellow/blue or polypears or gimme death, imagine they're on earth okay or just imagine it connected to my series your choice, polypearls, this needed to be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue asks Garnet what a kiss is. She understands perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Kisses and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> we all knew it was just a matter of time before I wrote something about the polypearls so here it is

Blue asks Garnet because it seems like the logical thing to do. Who better than Garnet could explain her how interaction between people works? 

She pokes her arm gently, catching her attention. Garnet turns around, lowering her glasses just a little bit, and waits.  
Blue projects a hologram: it shows a scene from something she saw on television. She hides one hand behind her back and with the other points at the image. 

Garnet nods.  
«That’s a kiss» she explains. 

Kiss. 

Blue likes how that word sounds. 

She tilts her head and keeps pointing at it. 

«It’s something humans do to show affection towards who they love» Garnet says. From the way she sits down on the couch, it seems clear that she believes the conversation has come to an end. 

Blue’s hologram disappears and she gently bows her head in gratitude, smiling. 

She knows enough. 

 

Pearl and Yellow are strolling along the shore when Blue finds them. 

They notice her from afar and smile, stopping their walk. Blue waves at them elated, ecstatic, and runs towards them. 

Before the other two can wonder what is making Blue so excited, she almost jumps on Yellow, throws her hands around her neck and kisses her. 

The kiss is sloppy, chaotic. Blue doesn’t really know what to do – she imitates what she has seen the best way she can. Yellow, who has been pushed backwards by Blue’s eagerness, struggles to keep herself standing and ends up holding on Blue’s tights in an attempt not to fall.  
Her eyes are open wide, confused, and she mumbles something against Blue’s mouth. 

When Blue pulls away, Yellow’s face is in shades of orange. A trickle of saliva hangs from her lips.  
« _What_ was that?!» she shrieks. 

Pearl, after the initial surprise, burst out laughing.  
«She just kissed you» she chuckles. «That was so cute!» 

But her laugh stops when Blue kisses her, too. 

This kiss is a little calmer, more controlled. Blue puts her hands on Pearl’s shoulders and presses their lips together, silencing her yelp of shock. Pearl freezes, her hair probably raising on her head. 

Blue steps back, hands joined together, smiling. She blushes just a bit.  
Nothing compared to Pearl, who stands next to Yellow in complete disbelief. 

«What _even_ was that?!» Yellow asks again, her voice high pitched.  
Blue answers by projecting the memory of her previous conversation. In the hologram, Garnet quietly explains: _“It’s something humans do to show affection towards who they love”_.  
Then the projection disappears; Blue points at them and connects her hands to form a heart. 

Yellow opens and closes her mouth a couple of time, no sound coming out of it. She touches her lips, shocked, and blushes even harder.  
Pearl slowly recollects and coughs, embarrassed.  
«That is correct» she murmurs. «But usually you kiss only one person at a time». 

Blue tilts her head, looking perplexed. She shakes her head with conviction, whereupon steps forward and again quickly presses her lips against Yellow’s first, and then Pearl’s. She holds both their hands and keeps smiling. 

Pearl blushes furiously. 

«That’s not-» she starts, but then hums and falls quiet. She glances to Yellow, wondering, hoping she will be the one to say something, but Yellow is still paralyzed. 

Where is her arrogance when they need it? 

In that moment, Blue’s smile is louder than everything. 

Blue looks extremely confident about her interpretation. Garnet’s words, after all, are clear. How could she ever be mistaken? 

She is still holding their hands, so she simply moves them closer and makes sure their fingers intertwine. Neither Yellow nor Pearl object.  
Blue makes a step back, smiles, nods encouraging, waits. 

And Pearl just accepts it. Honestly it takes a lot less than she expects, because of Rose, because of herself, because of everything. It feels natural. Not a surprise at all, once she realizes that Blue’s lips and Yellow’s hand both feel good. 

Yellow must be thinking the same thing, because she whispers an almost inaudible _"oh my stars"_ under her breath. They held hands before, but the whole situation is different. Is revealing. 

Blue keeps looking at them with her small encouraging smile. Pearl takes a deep breath, then leans and leaves a kiss on the side of Yellow’s mouth. Very brief, barely hinted, she jolts back and looks away.  
Yellow snorts a little.  
«Don’t do that again» she whines, but she squeezes her hand gently. 

 

They become a routine. They become a _thing_ , as earthlings say. They are just themselves. None of the Crystal Gems asks anything. 

 

 

Blue likes sleeping, but most of all, she likes laying on the mattress together with Yellow and Pearl. She falls asleep with her head on Pearl’s chest and her hand stretched to hold Yellow’s. Pearl’s hand gently strokes her hair, careful not to wake her up, while Yellow’s free arm is bent to brush her fingers against Pearl’s neck – but it’s totally just a matter of comfortable position.  
They watch the dream that comes out of Blue’s chest – it’s a little confused, but it has food and sea and space and Earth. 

Yellow’s mouth is just a bit dry.  
«Why don’t you like sleeping?» she asks, voice low.  
Pearl hums.  
«It’s not sleeping in itself» she answers, «it’s the dreaming bit that bugs me».  
«Yeah. Me too». 

Pearl smiles a little. She wonders if it’d be okay to put her other arm around Yellow’s shoulder. She tries, Yellow lets her, pretending she doesn’t even notice.  
«What do you dream about?» Pearl asks.  
«Homeworld» Yellow replies, dry. It’s not a surprise. «You?»  
«Homeworld. And Rose. And the war». 

Yellow turns her head as much as she can to look at her. Pearl’s eyes are lost in Blue’s dream, Yellow questions if they’re seeing something else. She isn’t sure she wants the answer. 

«Look» Pearl’s smile widens. «She’s dreaming about us».  
Yellow turns around again and watches: in Blue’s dream, the three of them are laughing and running along the shore.  
Yellow can’t help but smile. 

Pearl thinks it’s as rare as beautiful. 

She bends a little and kisses Yellow on the side of her head, over her hair. Yellow grunts, but it doesn’t sound like a real complaint. 

They rest their heads next to each other and close their eyes. 

They don’t sleep, but it’s just as peaceful as Blue’s dream.

**Author's Note:**

> in theory this could fit well in my series, but also stands fine alone and since my series is pretty confused I'll keep this little fluff away from it


End file.
